Taking Chances
by HaveAHeart0301
Summary: When Bastian and Janaff decide to compete for Lucia, the woman must choose who she will spend the rest of her life with. But will this all be too much for her? Will she get the sappy fairytale ending she's always hoped for? One-shot, for Diedre D'Nai.


**Taking Chances**

_A/N: Well, this was a request for Diedre D'Nai (who is an amazing author, by the way). The original request? To write a story in which Bastian and Janaff compete for Lucia's hand, with added back-story of Geoffrey/Elincia. I'll give a warning that the majority of the characters are terribly OOC--but it was intended to be that way. I think Lucia, Geoffrey, and Renning are in-character for the most part, but the guys (especially Bastian and Reyson) aren't._

_--_

_Lucia Delbray: The beautiful countess. The talk of the town. No, the talk of the entire continent! No woman could possibly match her beauty!_

Geoffrey chuckled upon recalling all the flattering comments that had been directed at his sister as of late. The war had definitely given her quite a bit of popularity, hadn't it? But no matter how many times a man would flirt with her, she would always turn them down.

_Typical Lucia..._

He knew it was the truth. She wouldn't fall for a man easily. If she didn't love him, she wouldn't even give him the time of day. It wasn't like her to lead a man on or make him believe that a relationship was even possible when she knew very well it wasn't.

That's why it surprised him greatly that she had told Count Bastian that a relationship was possible after the war. Even more surprising was the fact that she had agreed to go out with him tonight.

The general could just imagine what their time together would be like: Bastian constantly flirting, Lucia rolling her eyes. Why would his sister even agree to this? It wasn't possible for her to love him; Geoffrey knew that. So why would she do this?

The man smiled when he saw his own wife approaching. The queen was late as usual, but he didn't mind. He stood up from his place at the table and, pushing in his chair, ran up to meet her.

--

Lucia shook her head as she walked back through the door of her bedchambers in Castle Crimea. Taking a seat on her bed, she sighed and dropped her head in her hand. Why had she agreed to go on a date with _Bastian_ of all people? Was she honestly that _desperate_?

True, the night hadn't been all _that_ bad...if you could ignore all of Bastian's comments. 'Oh, your beauty far outshines the sun, Milady! Not even the goddess herself possesses such beauty!'

Sure, he had good intentions and he was sweet and all, but she couldn't love him. The count had always been like a father-figure to her. She couldn't possibly fall in love with him. Not when there was one whom she truly did love...

--

Renning stared out the window of a room on one of the castle's lower floors, recalling the events of the past few days. The castle had been fairly busy lately, with all the nobles at court and the mercenaries and other veterans paying a much-needed visit.

It seemed that no matter the subject of the conversation, it always changed to Lucia. He noticed that even more men, young and old, had become interested in her lately. It didn't surprise him any--after all, her father had just passed.

His death caused the men that had formerly been in the shadows to become more bold. The nobles were all trying to marry their young sons off to the new countess--as she had taken her father's former position--in hopes of becoming more powerful themselves. The war's veterans, too, seemed to show increasing interest in her. They no longer lived in fear of her overly-protective father.

Crimea's former Crown Prince couldn't deny that he had feelings for her as well, but he respected her father enough to stay away from his young daughter. He had vowed to himself that he would take her parent's position in protecting the girl, but she seemed to do a fine job of that herself. Trying to sweet-talk her was like trying to make the moon quit shining!

--

The next day, Lucia was forced to attend one of those dreaded meetings of the nobles' council. Her father had been a well-respected noble, and she hoped to live up to everyone's expectations of her but had never truly fulfilled her wishes. As of late, however, the members thought more highly of her, though she couldn't place her finger on the reasons.

Throughout the entire meeting, she noticed Count Bastian staring at her. Not glancing every now and then, just staring! She wondered if he was even paying attention to what Duke Renning was saying. Apparently the duke was wondering the same thing, because he turned to the man.

"Isn't that right, Count Bastian?"

"Hm? Ah, of course, Milord! Not one word that leaves your lips is untrue!"

"Is that so? Then what did I just say?"

"You, Milord, were speaking of yesterday's council meeting!"

The older man sighed.

"Wrong, Bastian. That was an hour ago, when this meeting first started."

An hour? Had they really been in this boring meeting for a mere hour? It seemed more like five to the swordswoman. She could only hope that it would end soon.

"Of course, I knew that, Milord! I hadn't known that you were meaning what you _just_ said!"

"That's what he asked for, Count," one of the other nobles snickered.

"Yes, it is. Now, Bastian, I'd advice you to direct your attention to me rather than Lady Lucia."

Bastian blushed madly. Everyone knew that he loved Lucia, but did Renning actually find it acceptable to embarrass him in this manner?

"I... Y-Yes, uhh... err... Of course, sir."

Lucia chuckled to herself. Count Bastian at a loss for words? That was practically unheard of! She sighed as their meeting resumed and they jumped back into the world of...politics. At least Count Bastian was focusing his attention elsewhere the rest of the meeting...

--

"And that's all for today."

Lucia smiled when those words finally left Lord Renning's mouth. Finally, this torture was over and they could get on to more important things in their lives!

The woman's brother stood up to escort the nobles out of the room. As he stood there, his sister walked up beside him. He glanced at her when the last of the nobles had left.

"And where do you think you're going, little missy?"

"I don't know...to my room maybe?"

"Hmm...are you forgetting about the meeting with the veterans?"

"Meeting? What meeting? But Geoffrey! I'm so tired!"

He rolled his eyes at her whining. She rested her head against his chest and he sighed, wrapping his arms around his older sister.

"I know, but you'll just have to endure all the men gawking at you for just a while longer."

She looked up and glared at him, but soon returned her face to its former position and buried it deeper into his shirt. Luckily for her, he had decided not to wear his armor to this particular meeting--for even though he was the king, he saw it fit to always have his knightly armor around him.

As he held his sister in his arms, the mercenaries and others began to pour into the room, walking past Lucia and Geoffrey, confused looks plastered on their faces. Boyd burst out laughing as soon as he entered the room.

"So you two are actually capable of emotion and sibling bonding!"

Lucia could just imagine the evil looks her brother was sending across the room at the reaver. It was true that the general and his sister didn't often show any emotional connection to each other in public; their relationship was completely professional. In private, Geoffrey was kinder and more compassionate, but he reserved that side for his sister and wife only.

The woman sighed and pulled away from her brother. She supposed they'd better take their seats so the meeting could start--and hopefully be over much sooner than the last. The general took a seat on the right side of his wife; his sister on the left.

--

After the meeting, everyone remained in the room to chat. Lucia pretended to be interested in what Kieran was telling her, but she honestly wasn't. She couldn't even remember half of what he was saying; something about hanging a portrait of her brother up on the mantle? Or did he say an axe? Oh well, it really didn't matter: he never stopped to let her get a word in anyway.

Her gaze shifted to her brother speaking with the hawk king's "eyes" over in the corner. Hm...she hadn't known that _he_ would be here. She quickly excused herself from Kieran and walked up behind them, resting her head on Geoffrey's back.

Fortunately for the two men, she couldn't hear what they were discussing. When her brother felt her hands on his shoulders, he sighed.

"Yes, Elincia?"

"I'm not Elincia..."

Both men spun around, startled. Her brother's sudden movement sent the woman flying towards the floor, but their laguz companion caught her before she fell. She smiled at him as he helped her regain her footing.

"Thank you, Janaff."

"It's not a problem, Milady."

She blushed slightly.

"Titles really aren't necessary, you know."

"If you insist... Lucia."

She smiled when he said her name. Geoffrey watched the two in amusement. This was the only man his sister would give the time to talk to her. This hawk that was over one hundred, but looked a mere twenty, was that one that had captivated her heart.

Count Bastian, noting how _his_ girl was staring at another man, naturally had to come over and ruin the moment. He snatched Lucia's hand away from Janaff and put his own arm around her waist. Geoffrey shook his head at the man's jealousy.

"I had a wonderful time with you last night, darling."

The man kissed Lucia's cheek, and then turned to smirk at the hawk.

"Oh, I hadn't realized that you two were... I'm sorry, Milady. If you'll excuse me..."

The laguz quickly flew out of the room and the blonde-haired sage smiled.

"That'll teach that winged fool not to come near you again."

"Bastian, how could you...?"

"Now, Milady, you needn't worry about him. He'll find someone else. If need be, I'd fight him just to be graced by your pretty face."

Tears formed in her eyes. By this time, everyone else in the room was staring at them, including Duke Renning, who was about to interfere when Lucia spoke up.

"I-I don't want you Bastian. You're so...cruel! Y-You can't have me!"

She broke free from the man and sprinted out the door, tears streaming down her face. How could he do that to her?

--

Lucia dashed down the hall leading from Crimea Castle's meeting room. She quickly wiped away her tears as she searched for Janaff.

_How could Bastian do that to me? True, I did go out with him last night, but did he honestly think that I was "his" now? Why did he have to--_

She was snapped out of her thoughts as her face met with the ground. She shrieked as her jaw made contact with the cold stone floor.

"Milady, I'm so sorry, I hadn't been paying attention!"

The laguz helped her to her feet, noting the tears that streamed down her face. He took a cloth from his pocket and quickly wiped those away, smiling at her.

"Janaff, it...it's fine. About what Bastian said..."

"It's fine, I hadn't realized that you two were--"

"Janaff, we're not. Bastian's just...to put it nicely, umm...there is really no nice way to say it. He's insane."

"So does that mean that I might actually have a chance with you?"

He covered his mouth as soon as he said it. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. Lucia only laughed and took his hands.

"You have more than a chance with me, Janaff. Although you may have to watch Count Bastian. He did say that he would fight you for me."

The hawk broke free from her reach.

"I'll fight him then. I'll prove to all of Tellius just how much I love you!"

"What?! Janaff--"

He flew past her, back in the direction of the meeting room. She gasped.

"Janaff? Janaff!"

Shaking her head, she ran after him. Maybe she could stop him before one, or both, of the men ended up dead.

--

Lucia sighed in relief. They had meant a fight of words--an argument--this whole time? Thank Ashera that only feelings and pride could be hurt in this type of 'war.' She only hoped that Janaff knew what he was doing--after all, Bastian was a mastermind with words. His elegant speech could charm a swarm of angry bees into settling down--or falling asleep, as Duke Renning put it. Sure Janaff could be sweet and blunt at the same time, but did he honestly stand a chance?

The onlookers all watched sadly. Did these two honestly have to take up their free time? On one side of Lucia, Geoffrey had his arms wrapped around his wife, resting his chin on the top of her head. On the other side, Duke Renning and King Tibarn both shook their heads at the men.

"Now, just look what you've done, Milady. These two men will talk each other to death to be the one forever in your presence!" Duke Renning smiled as he teased her.

"Yes, whatever shall I do, Milord?"

Tibarn sighed heavily as he examined the men.

"I hope Janaff realizes what he's doing. Doesn't the boy realize the consequences of this? If he loses, his pride will be crushed, but if he wins, he'll have you...a beorc."

"Are you saying that there's something wrong with my sister being a beorc?" Geoffrey raised his eyebrow at the man.

"No, not at all. But you, general, know the consequences of a beorc/laguz relationship as well as I do."

Renning shook his head. "You can't stop true love, Lord Tibarn. Right, Lucia?"

She smiled. "Exactly."

They all turned their attention back to where Bastian and Janaff were standing in the middle of the room. The hawk had his arms folded across his chest and the count had his hands on his hips. If they hadn't been fighting for her affection, Lucia probably would have found this to be a funny scene, but... Actually, it was quite funny.

Two grown men fighting for her love? One a noble count and the other a laid-back hawk, nonetheless? Then, add to that the fact that they weren't fighting with fists, talons, wind spells, knives, or any other weapon, but instead words? It was practically unheard of!

She laughed as Count Bastian removed his hands from his hips and rolled up his sleeves.

"To think that my lady would actually fall for one such as yourself. A laguz...a subhuman!"

Everyone gasped as the words playfully fell from his tongue. While the count tried to emphasize anger in the word 'subhuman.' He failed, as he didn't like hearing the word, let alone saying it himself!

"Subhuman? Is that the best you can do you...barbaric fool?!"

The crowd faked another gasp. Lucia couldn't help but giggle childishly at the man's comment. While there was truth in it, the whole idea of what he had just said struck her as funny.

"Hmph, insane birdbrain."

Shinon gave a thumbs-up to the man for using his insult. Janaff only rolled his eyes--as did most everyone else as well.

"Lucia could never love someone such as yourself, Count."

"Oh really? And why might that be?"

"Just look at your shoes. Or your mustache. Or...anything about you!"

Lucia attempted to stifle her chuckle. It was true that just looking at the count's everyday attire would turn someone away or cause them to go insane.

Meanwhile, the three heron siblings were watching the 'battle' intently. Leanne's head moved back and forth as the men spoke. She turned to her oldest brother.

_"(Rafiel, why would Janaff agree to this?)"_

"Leanne, I can't really answer that. They are acting silly though, aren't they?"

The princess nodded her head and let out a giggle. Rafiel glanced over at his brother, whose attention wasn't exactly focused on the match.

"Well, if the lady were to choose this dashing count, then I would surely treat her like she was a princess!" Bastian continued.

"Yeah? Well if she married me, she would be a princess!" Reyson blurted out.

All present turned to the heron and cocked their heads at his statement. Bastian and Janaff just shook it off and continued on.

"If that's the case, then I'd treat her like a queen!"

The laguz winked at the woman they both spoke of. She sighed.

"Janaff, Bastian...Reyson...don't you all think that this is enough?"

The count got on his knees before her and took her hands in his.

"Milady, I would fight 'til the death if it meant having you by my side for all eternity."

She blushed slightly at the comment. Bastian could be so sweet sometimes... Janaff rolled his eyes in annoyance before coming over and pushing Bastian out of the way as politely as he could. He put his arms around Lucia's waist and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"I would depart this life itself if it meant that you would never be harmed."

She could feel a tear rolling down her face.

"Janaff, now you're making me cry..."

"Don't cry, sweetie."

He once again took out his cloth and wiped away her tear. As he placed it back in his pocket, their lips met. Duke Renning nodded to all of the onlookers.

"I think this contest is over, and it's time for us to leave."

He watched as everyone departed, the majority stealing glances back at the couple. He saw Elincia and Geoffrey beaming that Lucia had finally found someone to make her happy. He noticed Bastian trying to keep a brave face as he walked out the door, most likely to run to his room to mope.

The duke took one last glance back at the woman he loved and the man in her arms. Sighing, he walked out the door.

_Congratulations, Lucia..._

_--_

_A/N: Aww, such a sappy ending! Though Renning's was bittersweet, poor guy. Notice I didn't say anything about Bastian, because, well, I just don't like him paired with Lucia. Renning, on the other hand, is my number one pick for her. Anyway, like it, hate it? I'll say that it wasn't the best one-shot I've done, but it wasn't as bad as some others. Okay, I'm rambling... Just let me know what you think (if you feel like it)._


End file.
